


You With The Sad Eyes

by EveryPageAPainting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryPageAPainting/pseuds/EveryPageAPainting
Summary: "It is often while travelling through the dark that you find the ones who shine brightest in your life. For they are the ones who remind you of your own beautiful light." — Anna Taylor





	You With The Sad Eyes

 

Dedicated to my wonderful family who shine brightest in my life.

_"It is often while travelling through the dark that you find the ones who shine brightest in your life. For they are the ones who remind you of your own beautiful light." — Anna Taylor_

* * *

_Chat Noir._

A breath, a cloud of mist, dancing to the song of the wind-bitten, frigid air, so insignificant against the backdrop of the stars, yet so beautiful in meaning. It was like a rainbow after a thunderstorm reflected against sky blue eyes, bringing with it comfort and companionship, humor in sadness, and a small, affectionate twinge of the heart at the thought of it. It was a warm hug on a rough day, a charming pun in battle, a reassuring smile amidst her doubt.

To Ladybug, Chat Noir was her pillar, her foundation.

So, to see him hunched over himself, shoulders trembling in the pouring rain, it shook her.

"Chat?"

The trembling ceased, and a field of dewy green met azure blues. Bloodshot and puffy, Chat swiftly averted his gaze, his doused, tousled hair swishing to and fro in the wind.

At her touch, he flinched away, as if burned by her fingers.

Unfazed by his insistence on solitude, she pushed forward, kneeling before the shivering superhero.

"Chat," she bent forward to meet his eyes, "what's wrong?"

Her query was met with the murmur of the rain and the occasional sniffle that pierced through the monotony.

And then, like a collapsing dam before a flooding river, Chat broke down.

Ladybug sat, frozen, unknowing of the source of such an unbridled sorrow, momentarily unable to act due to her shock. It was only on impulse that she pulled him tight within her arms, stroking his drenched hair as he sobbed against her shoulder.

She murmured quiet reassurances, all the while. And, eventually, his melancholy simmered to a steady despondence.

It was with a heavy heart that she released him, though she never let him out of her reach.

"Kitty," she pleaded, "tell me what's wrong."

More sniffling was his reply.

It pained her to see him like this. His eyes betrayed so much hurt, so much heartache that she couldn't help but hurt for him.

She felt so helpless in the silence.

"Kitty," she tried once more, her own lips starting to quiver.

Once again, his eyes met hers.

 _You shouldn't be here_ , they said. A trembling breath. "So-rry, -ou h-had t- see me li-ke this."

"No, no, don't apologize," Ladybug rubbed circles on his back, "It's okay. Just… just tell me what's wrong."

It was after a moment of hesitation that Chat finally let his heart weep. Its tears were woven in the thread of longing, a suffocating cloth of heartbreak and loneliness that wrapped around his withered heart. It sobbed for the attention of his father, for the one thing he wanted most. It cried for the presence of his mother, for the memories he cherished in the valley of darkness. It yearned for the love of another, for the wistful recollection of a heart made warm.

It wept for the life he didn't have, for a moment of selfishness, for pure happiness.

For something he could never possess.

Something, for all he knew, that he didn't deserve.

"C-Chat." A trembling voice. A teardrop in the rain. And, once again, the leather-clad hero found himself wrapped in comforting arms and an ever-present, loving warmth.

It was only then that his heart finally broke free of the stifling cloth of his isolation, that he realized he was never truly alone.

_Ladybug._

A breath, a cloud of mist, dancing to the song of the wind-bitten, frigid air, so insignificant against the backdrop of the stars, yet so beautiful in meaning. It was like a flower blossoming in a field of ashes, bringing with it comfort and companionship, sympathy in sadness, and a steady warmth of the heart at the thought of it. It was new beginnings and determination, a blinding light piercing through the darkness, a hand to hold in the roaring waves. It was a smirk and an affectionate roll of the eyes at a pun. It was a million-watt smile so proud of his achievements in spite of his weakness. It was a heart knowing that here was where it belonged.

For Chat Noir, Ladybug was his home.

* * *

~ POST SCRIPT ~

This story was inspired by the cover of "True Colors" by the Joshua David Evans and Erin Elyse Evans brother-sister duet, hence the epigraph. For me, the song represented companionship in moments of darkness, moments where I often found myself seeking solace within my own family. The cover, in and of itself, was also birthed in a time of need, in which Joshua needed the warmth of someone who would care for him. In his case, his sister. This song, as such, became a perfect foundation on which I could build this story, and I would say that I'm rather pleased with the results.

As for the purpose of this story, I would like to communicate that there should always be someone in your life that you can lean on for support. There is not one human on this Earth that will never have a time of need, and, as such, there should always be someone you can go to, call, or hang out with to chase that darkness away. f you already have someone to do that for you, great! If not, find them, seek them. You never know when you'll need them.

On another note, seeing as this is my first foray into contributing to the Archive of Our Own community, I would love to hear your feedback, comments, and pointers for the future.

Thank you for taking the time to read this! I bid thee adieu.

— Every Page A Painting

* * *

Cover of Cyndi Lauper's "True Colors" by Joshua David Evans and Erin Elyse Evans.


End file.
